1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a process for preparing a pasty proteinous material or a proteinous food.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Regarding the utilization of crustaceans such as crabs, limbs and claws thereof have been efficiently used and formulated into limb- or stick-like meat products or claw meat products. After removing the carapaces, gonads, branchiae and internals, the trunks are washed with water and ground. Then the meat remaining in the trunks is recovered with a meat separator and formulated into minced meat. This meat is further washed with water and fibrous meat taken therefrom is formulated into flakes. Thus various proteineous parts including meat remaining in the carapace, the glands, which are mostly unutilized although taken as "kani-miso" in the case of some crabs, branchiae and meat remaining in the trunks are not utilized but disposed as such.
As described above, most of crabs are marketed in the form of headless shelled products by removing the heads, limbs and other organs thereof and proteinous parts including residual head meat and residual limb meat are not utilized but disposed at present. From the viewpoint of the efficient utilization of these valuable food resources, there has been required to develop a proteinous material or a proteinous food by efficiently utilizing the residual meat of crustaceans.
Reports of the Shizuoka Prefectural Research Institute No. 24,125 (1980) has disclosed a process for preparing a paste from fish heads. Further Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 63140/1984, No. 63141/1984, No. 63142/1984, No. 63143/1984 and No. 63144/1984 have disclosed each a process for preparing a pasty proteinous material by enzymatically treating fish meat. However crustaceans treated by these methods would turn black, which makes it difficult to apply these products as foods.
In addition, crustaceans ground together with carapaces and frozen would liberate water on thawing, be rough to the palate and have a poor flavor, which makes these products hardly available as foods.